1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to optical discs, optical disc drives and optical disc interrogation methods and, in particular, to sample preparation in optical discs. More specifically, this invention relates to optical discs including fluidic circuits with rotationally controlled liquid valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Optical Bio-Disc, also referred to as Bio-Compact Disc (BCD), bio-optical disc, optical analysis disc or compact bio-disc, is known in the art for performing various types of bio-chemical analyses. In particular, an optical disc may utilize a laser source of an optical storage device to detect biochemical reactions on or near the operating surface of the disc itself. These reactions may be occurring in small channels inside the disc or may be reactions occurring on the open surface of the disc. Whatever the system, multiple reaction sites may be used to either simultaneously detect different reactions or to repeat the same reaction for error detection purposes.